runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneBall
RuneBall is a new skill/minigame that was released on RuneScape that is extremely similar to American Football. It is a strange skill as the level does not count towards the total skill level, and rather than a level, it is a rating on how good of a player your character is. Location In order to be able to play RuneBall, you must speak to the RuneBall coach in Varrock, just outside the castle. After learning the tutorial, you can then talk to him and play. How to play Creating and organizing a RuneBall team is somewhat similar to clans and Clan Wars. Once in the lobby, you have the option of creating or joining a team. Players need to be recruited (min of 5 and max of 10) and assigned different positions. The group leader and creator assigns the positions. Remember, having more players on a team will make it easier to win. Selection of plays Before you are ready to hike the ball, the team leaders will have the option of selecting the plays. They must click on the desired play in order to execute them. Once the play is selected, all offensive receivers that do not have the ball will move in the motion set by the play, until they are handed the ball. Offensive plays *QB Sneak - The quarterback will run the ball. *QB Pass - The quarterback will hand the ball off to the running back, only to have the running back throw the ball to the quarterback. *RB Rush - The running back will be handed the ball and will rush through the defense. *RB Trail - The running back will do an outside run through the empty gap in the defense. *TE Ram - The tight end will rush towards the defense, push them aside, then will attempt to catch the ball. *TE Ditch - The tight end will forget about defending the opponent and act as a wide receiver, creating a play similar to the Hail Mary. *WR Wave - The wide receivers will wave in-and-out attempting to confuse the defense, making it easier to catch the ball. *WR Split - The wide receivers will run in a designated path and then switch places. *Hail Zaros - The running back and wide receivers will run straight to the endzone attempting to catch the ball for a touchdown. *Punt - The quarterback will kick the ball to the defense. *Field Goal - The quarterback will attempt to score points by kicking the ball into the field goal. Defensive plays *Blitz - The defense will attempt to run through the offense and sack the quarterback. *Wall - The defense will attempt to prevent the offense from running through the first down line by standing there and blocking the offense. *Long Cover - The defense will train the offense to a passing zone in an attempt to intercept. *Bit Hit - The defense will attempt to ram the quarterback or running back in an attempt to make them fumble. *Field Goal Block - The defense will attempt to block the field goal. *Punt Return - The defense will attempt to return the offense's punt. Moving Moving the player is fairly simple, but different from basic RuneScape motion. Rather than clicking on the screen to move, you must use the arrow keys. Use the mouse and click and drag on the screen to change the camera angle. Pressing and holding 'spacebar' will allow your character to sprint. Positions There are many positions in RuneBall. Some of them are defensive, in which you must tackle the offense and some of them are offense, in which you must rush the ball to the endzone for points. Quarterback Playing quarterback can either be fairly simple or deathly hard. Once the team is ready, the option to hike the ball lights up. Once clicked on, the play will start. You must select the play before you are ready to hike. To run the ball, simply press 'enter' when the running back runs towards you. To pass the ball, simply click on the desired receiver. To kick the ball, simply drag the mouse from the ball to the desired kick attempt area. Wide Receiver To receive the ball, simply be open. You will follow the set path of the play until you receive the ball, then you can freely move around. Tight End To receive the ball, simply be open. You will follow the set path of the play until you receive the ball, then you can freely move around, unless the play calls for the tight end to perform defense. Running Back To receive the ball, run towards the quarterback and wait for them to press enter, then follow the set path of the play. O-Line Playing O-Line is similar to defense, only you are on offense. You must prevent the defense from getting to your quarterback. Defense The job of defense is to rush to the offense and tackle them. Once near a player with a ball, press 'enter' to tackle them. Category:Skills